Czaronax Manglitus Desriatus
|text2= Abyssal |item2= }}Czaronax Manglitus Desriatus '''is an old Senntisten noble who had achieved the rank of Lord in Zaros' army and later a Praetor in the Senntisten's secret police force before the Cthonian fall. He was exiled to the Abyss where he remained until the Sixth age. He returned with a great hunger, desiring to devour big and unique monsters. The Cthonian is currently assisting The Godless. Equipment He owns a ring which allows him to understand any and all languages, it also boosts the power of his magic and prayers. Looted from the body of a giant moth. The metal of his Praetor armor is unknown yet, it's hard to tell if it is actually armor, not just his skin. Appearances '''Lord - It's unknown if this his true form, though its hard to tell what he would eat to become this. He is very thin looking, though healthy. His skin is a deep red-purple mix. His purple slanted eyes are pupil-less and his face is long with sharp features. He wears his Senntisten Noble clothing under his ancient armor. Abyssal - This form seems to be a mixture of past meals, and it's hard to tell if this, in its purity, is his true form. His body is large and bulked, with hard skin stronger than normal metal. He has one large crimson eye and a large, wide mouth that moves down his torso; his entire chest is a mouth with blood-dripping tentacles within. His torso is covered in faces of digested victims, from humans to demons, they are lightly imprinted all over him, the eyes and mouths are sealed shut, unless he chooses otherwise. Notable Forms '- 12 foot long Dragon Metal/Dragonhide mix '| 'human in Iron armor 5'8" '| History Invasion of Gielinor During the beginning of the Second Age, Zaros came to invade Gielinor, using a powerful creature, he opened the portal and summoned forth his army. Czar was among the soldiers, a Vassal, promised a nice plot of land in a pocket dimension all to himself. They came through the portal, finding themselves in an unfamiliar, beautiful land. They easily took the town of Senntisten and began moving outwards, Czar followed towards the West, devouring the new animals he had never seen, as well as any who stood in The Empty Lord's way. Eventually the army was called far South of Senntisten, as problems with the Menaphites occurred. Kharidian-Zarosian War Czar was at most of the battles during this war, though not all. Here he was able to get a taste of some unique animals, such as Camels. The war seemed to be a land-slide victory at first, yet when the Kharidian forces allied with the Mahjarrat, the armies were sent back. During one of these battles Czar was almost able to consume a Mahjarrat before being knocked back and nearly killed. He healed fairly fast from his injuries, returning to war for the last few battles, which saw the Zarosian forces being pushed out of the desert. Life in Senntisten Zaros kept true to his promise, giving Czar a big estate to himself. With the Mahjarrat beginning to take higher leadership in the military, Czar was offered a spot on the Praetorian Guard, the secret police created by Zaros and led by Sliske and Trindine, two Mahjarrats. He started with regularly policing around Senntisten, but as time went on Sliske, the Praefectus Praetorio, had a group of the Praetors that he'd use for closer matters, such as reforming the Mahjarrat who refused Zaros' word. Nearly a full millennia of Praetor work before Czar finally resigned, he soon after became a Nobleman with his own land and a big staff of Avernic slaves which he'd force to mine. These were the best years of his long life. Full of relaxation and training, the most he'd do is go on hunting trips as well as slaying with old war friends. He went farther North in hunt of stronger monsters to devour and wasn't let down. Eventually, when time in Senntisten began looking rough, he did his best to obtain a higher status, but luckily for him, he didn't. Rebellion Upon hearing rumors of an Avernic rebellion, Czar gathered his staff of Slaves, killing all of them before they had a chance to fight back. His home was luckily in a pocket dimension, so Czar locked it before leaving, he tried his best to find an area in Gielinor that he could hide and wait until the rebellion blew over, yet it was far too late, and Czar was grabbed, tortured, and exiled into the Abyss. Abyss Czar wasn't startled by this new location. He began to wander and learn the Abyss, slaughtering other Cthonians, even his old allies from the Second age. He changed his natural form into a grotesque amalgamation of past meals, becoming the Apex of the Abyss. He would kill hundreds of demons, his tendrils ripping them to pieces and cracking their bones with ease. Here he found who he truly was, a creature of endless hunger. From the beginning of the Third Age he wandered the Abyss, killing masses in a brutal, animal-like way. Eventually, near the beginning of the Sixth Age, Czar got bored of the Abyss, the creatures were far too weak now, so he took form of an Abyssal Demon, following them out through a portal and arriving in Morytania Slayer Tower. It wasn't long until an adventurer stumbled into the tower, being told by his mentor to kill a couple Abyssal Demons. He was caught off guard by the thing he saw, which shot tendrils from its gaping mouth, breaking the man's bones and ripping limbs off, he broke the man down and swallowed the bits, taking form of the poor slayer and leaving to Senntisten. Upon returning and finding it in ruins and being excavated, Czar has come to terms that fate has other things in store, heading off to unlock and clean up his estate. Present Day Battle in Falador Czar, using the form of a human, helped in a strange battle. It started off with a wight and strange mechanical blackened creature. The fight was fast and Czar was able to kill the wight with a quick smash to the head. Afterwards he helped in fighting a giant moth, where he was able to leap from a tall building, grasping a wing and tearing it from the beast. It later died and he was able to loot a strange ring from it. The fight then reached Western square, and Czar helped in fighting off the hordes of wights which bellowed in. Soon, the armies left, as the wights were dying off much faster. The fight was over, and upon traveling back to the original battlefield, Czar noticed 3 men by a skinned dragon. Two of the men were fight the third, who seemed nefarious. Czar acted as if he was charging a spell to assist the men, but instead he used his spell to teleport himself, the dragon's body, and the pile of the dragon's skin, to his home. He threw out the body of the wight, and quickly made a feast of the Dragon, taking its form. Puppet-master Czar joined a group of Knights, mainly consisting of those in the Asgarnian armies, with the mission to kill the Puppet-master, who orchestrated the attack on Falador. The group used a teleport tablet to appear at the location given secretly in a coded message, though everything was quiet at first. Czar noticed a rift in the Shadow Realm, though just as soon as it appeared the Puppet-master stepped through, ready to attack. He was able to tell she was an old Praetor, though he was sure he hadn't met her before. Eventually, the Puppet-master let out a devastating blast of magic, incapacitating multiple members of the group. Those standing, including Czar, charged the Puppet-master as she tried teleporting, ending her life swiftly. Monster on White Wolf Mountain Hearing news of people vanishing on the path of White Wolf Mountain, Czar went to find the source of the disappearances. He scaled to the very top, discovering it to have been a Steel Dragon with a Black-scale mutation. The fight began with a surprise attack from Czar, though the Dragon quickly took notice and was able to avoid the attack, sending one of it's own. The strike hit but the Cthonian was ready, swinging once more. This time, the Dragon spewed fire, attempting to burn the demon into a crisp. Czar was unharmed and sucked in some flame before leaping into the air and attempting to smash on the Dragon, which had it's own plan to charge the demon, and the two passed each other, but Czar turned and ran for the Dragon, pouncing once more. The Dragon turned and went to grab Czar out of the air, but he had shifted into his Abyssal form, grabbing the Dragon by it's arms and beginning to pull. The Dragon's arms were ripped from their sockets and swallowed by Czar as more tendrils wrapped around the beast. He forced it's head back until breaking it's neck, quickly devouring it afterwards. Czar grew from 10'6" to 12'6" in his Lord form and 15'0" in his Abyssal form. Celestial of Varrock Czaronax had joined the Godless as a man named Bernard but hadn't had much of a task. He heard about a very powerful dragon that had been mucking around North East of Varrock, and decided to lend his hand so he could steal the beast. He joined 6 others as they went after the beast and silently joined along. Constantly being burned during the fight, he eventually used his body-control to tie himself on the dragon, which revealed his Bernard identity was a bit of a facade. The fight ended quick, as they had great numbers matched with powerful strength. The dragon was defeated and fell. Bernard went to casually steal it there, and try to reconcile with the group, but one member went for a killing blow which caused the Cthonian to panic and escape with the corpse, which he quickly had to devour. Tuska Stories Czaronax has started spending a lot of time on Tuska for future preparations. During one of his studying trips on the beast's spine, a group of Airuts came throw the World Window in order to claim their dead goddess. Luckily the defenses eliminated most of the opposition, and Czaronax was able to teleport two Airuts back to his domain, which were later consumed. Abilities Czar is very skilled in Ancient Magicks, mainly Smoke and Shadow, which allows him to be stealthier when needed. Although it's difficult, Czar is able to move into the Shadow Realm. He must be able to fully focus before he can transfer realms, which takes time. He is now able to breathe fire and use the form of a Dragon easily after eating three dragons. A red dragon which had it's wings removed, a unique Steel Dragon with black metal scales, and a Celestial Dragon. Due to the Celestial’s powers, he is able to freeze time in a short distance around him, only for 3 seconds. His saliva is poisonous after eating a nightspider. His skin is extremely tough, impenetrable by normal weapons, and he can grow extremely strong claws after he has eaten 5 Airuts. His Blood magic was slightly boosted after eating a dead Blood Nihil. His speed and reactionary instincts were enhanced slightly after eating 1 Vyre. Having practiced for several years, Czar has a basic knowledge of mind-magic. This allows him to communicate telepathically, as well as read the minds of others, though this requires some focusing. Smoke: '''He seemingly is a master in this art, having used it for most of his very long life. It was the first of the Magicks he ever used. '''Shadow: He is highly skilled at Shadow Magic, though he hasn't been able to master it. He can see things which are in the Shadow Realm with ease, but getting there is a lot more difficult. It could take hours for him to finally pass over into the Shadow realm, as he needs complete focus and time. '''Blood: '''He is decently skilled in blood magic. He rarely uses this magic as he has no need to, though it can be useful for a quick drink, a clean up, or even healing an ally. He rarely has ever used it for torture. He /does/ use Blood magic when he is in his Abyssal form. '''Ice: '''A form of magic he always wished to learn more of, though he is still adept. He tends to use this form of magic in more passive ways, from keeping food cold to freezing someone in place in order to resolve a conflict, he rarely uses Ice Magic in general unless in a snowy area. Trivia * This is the first non-human character I've made. * He actually has no evil intent, rather leaving the world to fate. * In need of easy food, he tries purchasing slain creatures from other adventurers. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Zarosian Category:Demons Category:Mysterious Characters